1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display control apparatus, and more particularly, to a display control apparatus capable of simultaneously displaying a plurality of levels on one display device and temporal sequence of the levels simultaneously displayed can be suitably recognized by a user.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic musical instrument having a touch display device to display the touch strength of the key in a bar graph form is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. H05-15279. According to such electronic musical instrument, when a plurality of keys are pressed, the strength of the touch corresponding to one representing key of the keys being detected in the last event, for example, is displayed by the touch display device.
However, in the electronic musical instrument disclosed in Japanese Patent No. H05-15279, the user cannot obtain the information about the touch strength which is omitted to be displayed. In addition, the user can just visually observe the condition of one level changing over time. Accordingly, the user is hard to recognize the temporal sequence of the level variation such as compared to the previous level how much the level of this time changes.
On the other hand, for instance, in the level meter in which a plurality of light emitting diodes (LED) is arranged, following the small level if the large level is generated, by inverting (switching off) the peak of LED of the relative smaller level, a plurality of levels is displayed on one display device. However, also in this case, the user is hard to recognize the temporal sequence of the level variation such as among the plurality of levels which one is the latest level. Moreover, in this case, a decrease of the level display sensation resulted from the switching off of a part of the LEDs occurs.